Administration of hazardous medicaments such as cytotoxins and the like has long been a nuisance to the personal which on daily basis administrate the hazardous medicaments. During preparation of medicaments, administration or after treatment, nursing personal is exposed to the risk of contamination from the hazardous medicaments. Such contamination may be in the form of liquid, aerosols, or vapours, medicaments, derived from spillage due to ill handling or just wrong handling of equipments or instruments. Leakage from technical equipment which has been used right is however also a problem, even if leakage occur in very small doses. Due to long exposure to hazardous medicaments nursing personal can still be ill from very small quantities of hazardous medicaments. It is therefore important to minimize leakage and minimize the risk of leakage.
One specific hazardous step is when e.g. nursing personal is transferring a medicament from one fluid container to another; such transfer usually involves the use of a piercing member such as a needle. To protect the nursing personal involved, piercing member protection devices are commonly used. Such devices are arranged to protect the user, not only from contamination but also from accidentally piercing themselves or any other third persons. One example of such piercing member protection device, having a needle, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,054 (Gustavsson).
Piercing devices, such as the ones described in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,054 (Gustavsson) generally requires a mating connector or adaptor to enable assembly with a vial to prevent leakage. To enable a firm connection with e.g. piercing devices, medical device connectors, also referred to as medical device adaptors, has been developed. It has been found that the connection site on medical devices comprising a neck element with guiding tracks having a locking edge to establish a good connection with a medical device is generally not good to use with second connection sites having threads or a engage/disengagement arrangement which operates by a turning motion. As both connection sites use a turning motion to connect or disconnect, such turning motion could accidentally disconnect a medical device to the medical device connector.